


Happy Birthday

by nxtsxkxshii



Category: Heaven Official’s Blessing, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Aka Shi Qingxuan gets a flashback to his final death and they go out to talk, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I should’ve slept instead of writing this, I wrote this at night again, I’m not sure if I should tag major character death because he dies only temporarily, M/M, Not Beta Read, Open to Interpretation, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, but also kinda open, but it isn’t sad I promise, happy end, is it normal to cry because of your own story?, its up to ur interpretation, probably not, someone come and play genshin with me, thats it, thats the fic, they deserve better, this is kinda a sequel, this starts sad but I promise it’ll end good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxtsxkxshii/pseuds/nxtsxkxshii
Summary: Their birthday wasn’t really something they were happy about. But time heals all scars, doesn’t it?“ Qingxuan slowly snuggled closer, leaning his head on his shoulder. The other didn’t mind and put an arm around him.“Happy birthday” He said“Happy birthday” Qingxuan answered, sending him a bright, genuine smile.Maybe eternity wasn’t that bad.”
Relationships: He Xuan/Shi Qingxuan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Uh welcome (back) I guess. This is kinda a sequel to Paradise Lost but can be read without it. Feedback is appreciated as always! UwU

How beautiful the snow looked while falling down. Covering the red blood on the ground slowly. Some of the snowflakes landed on his long eyelashes, other melted on his pale cheeks. The pain was almost unbearable and his ears had started ringing. He could feel how he slowly bled out leaving more and more blood to dye the ground in a bloody red. 

Slowly he closed his eyes. He didn’t mind the voices around him. He didn’t mind the people, trying to keep him alive. He didn’t mind the cold snow slowly dragging away his usual warmth. He could feel his life slowly disappearing, fading into nothing. But he couldn’t care less. It wasn’t his first time dying after all. Another lifetime wasted, without fulfilling his purpose, he melancholically thought. How ironic, thousands of years have past, most of the old gods and ghosts were no more and he still couldn’t repay for his sins. Seems like he was damned to walk the earth alone.

What was even the purpose of living? Life was fragile anyways. People fight so hard for their survival. Every species does it. But why? Whats the purpose on carrying on? Just to live longer...for what? To suffer the consequences for carrying on? 

He wondered if this endless circle of immortality will ever end. He’ll reincarnate over and over again. Never taking the cup of forgetting. Always carrying on. 

He heard the faint voices fading away even more till their gone. Till his warmth fully disappeared. Coldness took over him and he was expecting to be in the same endless void again, being asked if he wants to forget. The answer to that was clear. But the question never came. Instead a bright light started to ingulf him and when he opened his eyes again his heart wasn’t beating anymore. He took his last breath and now he just was a gathering of energy with a purpose. A weak ghost better to say. But it was fine, he thought. Thus began his journey mindlessly wandering the earth without a destination in mind. Just a goal, a purpose which wouldn’t exist if he’d never existed. 

Qingxuan drew in a long not needed breath after sleeping an even less needed sleep. Rubbing his eyes he yawned. Old habits die hard he guessed. It felt so wrong now. But also so human. Slowly he looked to the sleeping figure next to him. He was stirring in his sleep even tho neither of them had to sleep. He seemed to have waked him. He felt kinda sorry, so he decided to get up and get some fresh air. That was also quite ironic, he thought, suppressing a giggle. Slowly the brunette got up. 

“Where are you going?” The other asked, voice still kinda groggy from the sleep. It made him shiver. “Outside” he answered, putting on his jacket. He didn’t needed it but people would look weird if he wouldn’t wear one in the middle of winter. “Don’t jump off from buildings again. I’m not gonna catch you this time” the black hair male said, turning in the bed. It sounded carefree but there was a warning in his words. But Qingxuan was sure he would catch him anyways. “Aww, don’t get me on ideas” he giggled, waving over his back as he left their apartment to go on the rooftop. Not to jump down tho.   
They both knew which day was today. His final death. Ironically it was also their birthday. Hence the memory of his death day grew stronger. Qingxuan really had thought he’d just reincarnate again, but well, it didn’t work out. Not that he was complaining. At least eternity wasn’t lonely anymore. 

Time had passed since they reunited and honestly it didn’t took them long to get back to normal. Time really did seem to heal all wounds. Time was after all the only thing that passed between them. And now they were back together and even closer as they were before. Qinxguan quickly noticed when another presence turned up, sitting down besides him, watching the stars behind the foggy clouds. He’d love to just push them away, but even when He Xuan said he was fine with it, he didn’t wanted to use his powers. It will take him probably another century or two to get accustomed to the thought. 

“Bad dream?” He Xuan asked, even tho he knew the answer already

“Hmm, not really. Just a memory” he said, looking up to the sky 

A short silence took place and no one said a word. It wasn’t uncomfortable tho. Qingxuan was the first to speak up again. “We should leave the city soon. Some are already questioning the fact that we aren’t altering.” He said, giggling at the thought. The people here were really dense. It took them almost thirty years. Besides, the city they were staying in wasn’t that big. 

“Told you we should stay in a big city. Everyone would be minding their business” He Xuan quietly grumbled. “Well we could go back to Seoul. Or New York. Or... oh I know it! Paris.” He said, grinning at the other. 

“Paris it is then.” The other said, shaking amused his head. Since He Xuan just followed him where ever he wanted to go, the journey was really one sided. But he didn’t mind tagging along with the former windmaster. He decided long ago that wherever he went, his home would be and who wouldn’t want to get home? 

Qingxuan slowly snuggled closer, leaning his head on his shoulder. The other didn’t mind and put an arm around him. 

“Happy birthday” He said 

“Happy birthday” Qingxuan answered, sending him a bright, genuine smile. 

Maybe eternity wasn’t that bad


End file.
